1. Field of the Invention
This document relates to a mobile communication terminal having a touch screen and a method of controlling a display thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, according to a multimedia service such as audiovisual communication or a video information service according to technical development and a next generation mobile communication service is introduced, a mobile communication terminal uses a display having a size as large as possible in order to display an image thereof.
Particularly, in order to satisfy a request for a large display while decreasing a size of the mobile communication terminal in consideration of mobility, the mobile communication terminal has used a touch screen that can perform both a display function and an input function.
However, in the mobile communication terminal, a method of efficiently controlling a display in consideration of characteristics of a touch screen has not been provided.